Género erróneo
by Tango no Deshi
Summary: Harry, Ron y Hermione crean un plan para sonsacar información vergonzosa sobre sí mismo a Malfoy, pero algo sale mal...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: el plan.**

Harry estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado.

El imbécil de Malfoy se la había vuelto a jugar, por enésima vez. Estaba harto de sus malditas bromas pesadas e insultos fuera de lugar. Ya llevaba seis años aguantándole. Esta vez había colmado su paciencia… y se iba a vengar.

Sabía que, como buen Gryffindor, era más de tirarse de cabeza contra el muro antes que pensar algo para sortearlo. Pero en esta ocasión iba a planear algo que le hiciese avergonzarse durante años. Iba a encontrar la manera de descubrir sus más íntimos y denigrantes secretos, y los revelaría por todo Hogwarts, o mejor aún, se los mandaría a El Profeta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba ya dos semanas aguantado las repercusiones de la última broma del Slytherin. La broma en cuestión había consistido en volver su túnica de quidditch y su escoba en dos amasijos de floripondios rosas y pastelitos de crema, que harían empalidecer a la mismísima Dolores Umbridge, en mitad de un partido.

Llevaba intentando maquinar algo con Ron y Hermione, pero a ninguno se le ocurría nada que pudiesen usar contra su aristocrático rival.

Estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor intentando hacer los trabajos para el día siguiente mientras intentaban sacar algo en claro.

Hermione, ¿has pensado en algo ya? – le preguntó Harry.

Si se me hubiese ocurrido algo ya os lo habría dicho… -le contestó ella, sin dejar de escribir en su pergamino.

¿Y si le convertimos en hurón? – Intervino Ron.

¡No! –respondieron al unísono- Eso ya está muy visto, y queremos hacerle algo que le haga arrepentirse de haberse atrevido a ir en contra de nosotros.

Vale, vale… Mensaje captado: nada de transformarlo en bichos ridículos.- se defendió levantado las manos frente a él- Por cierto, cambiando de tema, ¿vais a ir a la fiesta del Tres Escobas este sábado?

¡Una fiesta en el Tres Escobas? – respondió Harry.

Sí, resulta que es el aniversario y van a hacer una noche de todo a la mitad de precio. Va a ir medio colegio. –le informó su amigo.

¿Medio colegio dices? – comentó suspicaz Hermione.

Sí, sí. O al menos eso es lo que dicen…

Mmmm…¿Sabes, Harry? Dicen que no hay nada como el alcohol para soltarle la lengua a alguien – sonrió maliciosa.- y seguro que nuestro "querido" Draco Malfoy no es la excepción a la regla.

Hermione –la interrumpió el moreno- Por mucho que emborrachásemos a Malfoy dudo que nos diese ni la hora a ninguno de nosotros…

¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a reconocernos?

No podemos usar poción multijugos. Nos pillaría a la primera de cambio cuando viese dos veces a la misma persona, o alguien se acercase a hablar con nosotros pensando que somos otro y no tuviésemos ni idea de qué nos está hablando…

Eso ya lo sé –rió ella mientras buscaba afanosamente en su cartera. - ¡Lo encontré! –acto seguido sacó un libro que bien podría haber sido la cama de Hagrid por su tamaño y grosor.

¿Qué pretendes, Hermione? – La cuestionó con los ojos entrecerrados Ron. –me estás dando mala espina…

Hace poco encontré por casualidad una poción que habían inventado unos juerguistas para volverse del otro sexo durante un tiempo –comenzó a explicar ella.- básicamente seríais vosotros mismos pero como si en vez de ser hombres, hubieseis nacido mujeres.- En ese punto, los dos chicos estaban mirándose con cara de "¿de verdad está insinuando que nos convirtamos en mujeres?".- Ron –continuó ella sin hacerles caso- tú tienes una hermana muy parecida a ti, de modo que, aunque te transformaras en mujer, Malfoy creería que está hablando con Ginny y no soltaría prenda. Tú por el contrario –se movió para encarar a su otro compañero- eres el candidato ideal para sonsacarle hasta el último de sus trapos sucios a ese pijo repeinado. Aunque tendré que enseñarte a seducir a un hombre para que puedas acercarte a él sin que siquiera te mire y no se vaya el plan al traste… -dijo más para sí misma que para sus anonadados amigos.

¡Yo no voy a seducir a Malfoy! –saltó como un resorte.

Oh, Harry, sí que lo harás… -Le respondió su amiga con una sonrisa tan maligna que daba miedo.- Te enseñaré como seducirle, irás a esa fiesta con un atuendo escandalosamente provocativo, dejarás que todos los seres masculinos del lugar se te coman con los ojos, te sentarás junto a Malfoy, lo emborracharás hasta casi la inconsciencia y, una vez le tengas borracho y lujurioso, le sonsacarás hasta su marca de champú.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era noche cerrada, y Harry estaba con Hermione en la sala de los menesteres, la cual había recreado un salón diáfano con tan sólo un taburete alto, un tocador y una silla.

Estírate más, Harry.- le reprendía la chica.- tienes que afianzarte, no parecer que tienes vértigo.

¡Pero es que ya me he torcido cinco veces el tobillo esta noche! No sé como las mujeres podéis andar tan tranquilas encima de estos objetos de tortura.

Practicando. –respondió, tajante- y ahora levanta esos hombros, saca pecho y con cada paso bambolea la cadera.- repitió por trigésima vez aquella noche, mientras ella misma hacía lo indicado.

Está bien… -concedió él, irguiéndose sobre los altísimos zapatos de tacón y dando unos pasos mientras creía que se estamparía contra el suelo en cualquier momento. Definitivamente, prefería tener que volar de pie sobre su escoba por encima de las plantas carnívoras del invernadero mientras esquivaba un ejército de bludgers antes que tener que andar sobre esos malditos tacones. Pero era un reto, y él conseguía cualquier reto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para cuando llegó el sábado por la tarde, ya habían descubierto que el efecto de la poción duraba dieciséis horas, y que el antídoto hacía efecto en siete minutos.

Hermione y Harry llevaban encerrados en la sala de los menesteres desde el mediodía, y Ron estaba que se subía por las paredes. ¿Por qué no le dejaban entrar a él también? Hermione había dicho que sólo haría que se pusiese nerviosa y no pudiese arreglar correctamente a Harry, y su amigo la había apoyado. De modo que ahí estaba él: esperando a sus dos mejores a migos en su sala común mientras intentaba, sin éxito, leer la sección de quidditch del periódico.

Para cuando aparecieron por la puerta, Ron creía que le iba a dar, como poco, una apoplejía.

Hermione , quien llevaba unos vaqueros azul oscuro demasiado apretados, una blusa del mismo color con apenas un par de botones abrochados, unos tacones negros demasiado altos para su propia seguridad y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, iba acompañada de una chica de aspecto delicado pero travieso, con una larguísima mata de pelo negro desorganizado que le caía alrededor de la cara hasta la curva de la espalda con su respingado culo, dando el aspecto de un león, con unos enormes ojos verdes que llamaban la atención a simple vista. Llevaba unos shorts negros que mostraban casi la totalidad de sus esbeltas piernas, un top rojo bermellón que enseñaba más que tapaba, una chaqueta de traje negra y unos tacones negros con pulsera que daban vértigo solo con verlos.

¿Harry? –La miró sorprendido Ron. Si no lo supiera, jamás habría dicho que esa era su mejor amigo.

¿Pasa algo, Ron? –Le miró con curiosidad. El muchacho pegó un respingo, sonrojándose.

No, no, no… simplemente que… eh… ¿Cómo has tapado la cicatriz?- Le preguntó, en un intento de cambiar de tema.

Hermione me ha echado suficiente maquillaje encima como para poder borrarme la cara entera. –rió.

Bu-bueno, pues vámonos, ¿no? –tartamudeó, intentando no mirar el enorme escote de ninguna de las dos.

Ir vosotros, yo os seguiré luego. Para que nadie sospeche nada. –acto seguido los otros dos muchachos se fueron de lasala común, dejando solo a Harry, quién les siguió diez minutos después, intentando no ser visto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: la fiesta**

Eran las nueve de la noche. Draco no entendía porque Pansy y Blaise le habían arrastrado hasta esa estúpida fiesta en el Tres Escobas.

Bueno, realmente sí lo entendía.

Sus amigos estaban preocupados por él. Si bien Pansy se ligaba a todo ser que se acercase a ella (ya fuera hombre, mujer, hermafrodita o vegetal) y Blaise, aunque algo más discreto, tampoco que se quedaba corto, a él nunca le habían visto si quiera mostrar algún tipo de interés por nadie.

A Draco no le molestaba que se preocuparan por él, pero se estaba cansando de que sus amigos insistieran tanto en el tema, sobre todo porque él ya estaba enamorado de alguien. Llevaba años queriendo en secreto al que ellos creían su peor enemigo: Harry Potter. Pero eso, obviamente, no lo reconocería ni aunque le torturasen con dos Cruciatus simultáneos y le diesen Veritaserum. No porque le tacharan de maricón (eso no se la podía traer más al fresco), sino porque no quería que le metiesen en el mismo saco que al maldito club de fans histéricas y hormonadas del niño-que-vivió. Él era un Malfoy, y por muy enamorado que estuviera, tenía un orgullo y una reputación que mantener.

A sí que ahí estaba, haciéndole putadas al chico que quería, porque el odio es mejor que la indiferencia, y asistiendo a una fiesta cutre a la que no podía tener menos ganas de ir.

Ya iba por la tercera cerveza de mantequilla cuando notó un pequeño revuelo en la zona de la entrada y se giró a ver qué pasaba. Entonces la vio. Era una muchacha ni muy alta ni muy baja, con el pelo negro largo cayéndole a los lados de la cara y la espalda como si tuviese vida propia y se negase a ser doblegado, y la piel con un ligerísimo tono bronceado. A Draco se le hizo la boja agua.

La chica dio una rápida mirada al lugar con expresión de corderito hasta que pareció encontrar algo, entonces adoptó una actitud coqueta y provocativa, y comenzó a caminar por el local hacia la barra. Se la veía un poco insegura sobre sus enormes tacones (supuso que serían nuevos), pero llegó a la barra y se sentó en el taburete que había a su lado. Draco acostumbraba a mantener uno de los taburetes contiguos al suyo vacío, como si estuviese esperando a alguien, de este modo algunas cazadoras de hombres captaban el mensaje y le dejaban tranquilo. Pero ella al parecer no lo captó, porque en cuanto llegó a su altura se sentó como si tuviese derecho de nacimiento sobre aquel sitio, y pidió un wisky de fuego al camarero. Draco la miró con suspicacia, arqueando una de sus rubias cejas.

-Disculpa ¿estaba ocupado? –le dijo la chica ante su mirada.

-No, tranquila.- ¿por qué no le soltaba la típica mentira que le decía a todas las que, al final, tenían el desparpajo suficiente para sentarse con él? ¿ Esa en la que les decía que estaba esperando a alguien que llegaría en cualquier momento?

-Uf, menos mal –Le sonrió ella en respuesta.- de modo que entonces estás solo, ¿no?

-Se podría decir que sí. -¿Pero qué coño estaba haciendo?

-¡Genial! – Saltó ella – así no estaré sola. Es que soy nueva aquí y aún no conozco a nadie. Ah, por cierto, me llamo Jamy, Jamy Evanest. –le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Draco Malfoy, encantado. –le respondió estrechándole la mano. –De modo que eres nueva… -¡Que alguien le echase un Desmaius, por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Él no era el comité de bienvenida del jodido pueblo!

-Ajam… -asintió, sonriéndole y pestañeando demasiado por un momento. Esto hizo que Draco se fijase en sus ojos. Sus dos enormes orbes verdes le atraparon al instante. Sintió una sensación de vértigo, lo que le hizo apartar la mirada hacia su propia bebida.

-¿Y cómo es que te has mudado a mitad de curso? - ¡Oh, Salazar, que alguien le callase!

-Mis padres han tenido que mudarse por trabajo y a mí no me ha quedado otra que venirme con ellos… -le explicó ella encogiéndose de hombros- aunque no voy a retomar mis estudios hasta el año que viene, ya que el curso está muy avanzado.

-¿De modo que tendrás que ser sorteada en una de las cuatro casas? - ¡¿y a él que más le daba?!

-¿Cuatro casas? –la mirada de ella le pedía a gritos que se lo explicara. Y así lo hizo. Estuvieron hasta bien entrada la noche charlando sobre Hogwarts, sus casas, quidditch, y Draco hasta la habló de Pansy Blaise, los cuales habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Draco comenzaba a relajarse gracias a su octava cerveza de mantequilla, cuando se dio cuenta que la muchacha no dejaba de mirar a alguien detrás de él. Echó una discreta mirada por encima de su propio hombro para ver a quién observaba ella. Eran Weasley y Granger, quienes parecía que estaban a punto de matarse la una al otro.

-¿Quiénes son esos que están montando el escándalo de la noche? –Le preguntó ella señalando con la cabeza a la pareja.

-¿Esos? Son Weasley y Granger, dos Gryffindors insufribles. Ella es una empollona sabelotodo, él es miembro de la familia más idiota de todo el mundo mágico, sin comentar el que tiene tantos hermanos que podrían montar su propio equipo de quidditch… Lo que me extraña es que el inútil de Potter no esté con ellos, normalmente no se separan para nada…

-¿Potter? ¿Harry Potter? –le interrogó con inseguridad.

-Sí, ese mismo- confirmó Draco, rogando para que no fuese una de las fans locas del maldito Gryffindor.

-Oh… ¿Y cómo es? ¿Os lleváis bien? –le preguntó, con tono de simple curiosidad.

- ¿Quién? ¿Potter? Es un cabeza hueca con más suerte que sentido común. Será muy poderoso y todo lo que tú quieras, pero a mí me parece un imbécil que goza del favoritismo del director. Lo único que le he visto hacer por su cuenta y le sale bien es jugar al quidditch. El muy cabrón es buenísimo encima de una escoba. Con solo decirte que ambos somos los buscadores de nuestros equipos y, después de todo este tiempo, aún no he sido capaz de quitarle la condenada snitch… -Tanta cerveza empezaba a afectarle a la comunicación cerebro-lengua, porque estaba empezando a hablar de más.

-¿A sí que es bueno en el quidditch, eh? –la extraña sonrisa que asomó a sus labios pintados de carmín descolocó un poco a Draco.

-Eso es lo que he dicho- bufó- pero es en lo único. Cuando tiene los pies en el suelo es el ser más inútil que el razonamiento de un troll borracho -¡Exacto! Borracho, eso es lo que empezaba a notar Draco que estaba. No se habá dado cuenta de que su acompañante apenas había bebido dos copas de su bebida mientras que él, resuelto, pedía una jarra tras otra.

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema, ya que no parece que seáis amigos del alma él y tú. Háblame de ti, ¿Cómo eras de pequeño? – la mano de ella le apartó un mechón de pelo que amenazaba con entrar en su campo de visión, delicadamente fue rozando todo el contorno de su cara hasta depositar otra vez su mano sobre el vaso. Aquel simple gesto había hecho que la piel de Draco cosquilleara allí donde ella le había tocado. ¿Tan ávido de calor humano estaba? No, seguro que eran las cervezas de más que empezaban a pasarle factura. Era hora de la retirada.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya.- sentenció, levantándose del taburete un poco tambaleante.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, aunque reconozco que me lo he pasado bien hablando contigo. –no era mentira, aquella chica le había caído bien, y había logrado apartar a Potter de su cabeza durante unas horas, cosa nada fácil. – tal vez podríamos quedar otro día…

-Por mi perfecto –le contestó con una sonrisa de gatita y una caída de ojos. – ¿el sábado que viene?

- A las seis aquí, ¿de acuerdo? – terminó de decidir. Ella asintió en respuesta. – bueno, pues hasta el sábado que viene. –y salió de allí ates de que hiciese algo estúpido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Los interrogatorios**

Ya era noche cerrada cuando Harry llegó a la sala común. Hermione y Ron le estaban esperando sentados frente al fuego, todavía con las ropas de la fiesta. Él se había tomado el antídoto y se había cambiado de ropa, por lo que nadie podría sospechar nada.

En cuanto entró por el retrato, sus amigos se abalanzaron sobre él:

-¿Y bien? - Le interrogó ella.

-Nada.

-¡¿Nada?! - repitieron los otros a coro.

-Nada. No ha soltado ni media. Cuando ya estaba empezando a hablar de más ha cogido y se ha marchado.

-Pero, ¿estás seguro de que estaba borracho? - Le dijo en un tono de no mucha confianza.

-Hermione, Teniendo en cuenta se ha bebido casi una decena de cervezas y cuando se ha puesto a caminar hacia la puerta, en vez de el snob de siempre, parecía hasta normal, yo diría que sí: estaba borracho.

-¿Y de qué habéis hablado?, porque has estado unas cuantas horas con él. - Intervino Ron.

-Pues de poca cosa. Como se suponía que era nueva por aquí y que el año que viene entraría en Hogwarts, me ha estado contando cosas sobre las casa, ¿sabías que La Dama Gris es la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw? - La muchacha lo miro de hito en hito, no pudiéndose creer que lo dijese como si fuese el descubrimiento del año, y no algo que apareciese en el libro de La historia de Hogwarts de primer curso- Pero lo que iba a contaros, ha sido algo así como… Amable.

-¿Amable? - Repitió.

-Sí, amable.

-¿Los Slytherin pueden ser amables? - Su cara rivalizaba con la que puso en tercer curso cuando su boggart se transformó en una araña gigante con patines tras el ridikulus.

-Es una pena que no hayas conseguido sonsacarle algo más útil qué el que se sepa la historia de Hogwarts mejor que tú. –les interrumpió ella.

-La verdad es que le hubiese podido intentar sonsacar algo más si no os hubieseis pasado la mitad del tiempo discutiendo tanto que estaba más pendiente de que no os mataseis que de interrogarle... ¿Qué os pasaba?

-Es que Hermione no paraba de decir cosas muy raras sobre el plan, y eso que aun no se había acabado ni su primera cerveza, y yo intentaba explicarla que tu y ¡ay! –saltó Ron ante el codazo de la chica.

-¿Qué yo qué?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Que seguro que tú podrías sonsacarle lo que fuese al pijo ese. –se apresuró a contestar Hermione.

-Pues me parece que no lo he logrado, aunque, bueno… Supongo que podemos variar un poco el plan. - Comentó Harry tentativamente.

-¿Cómo? - Preguntó Hermione.

-Si el plan de emborracharle no ha funcionado, ¿por qué no intento hacerme su amiga? Seguro que siendo de fuera del colegio no me costará mucho sonsacarle algo.

-Harry, ¿te estás ofreciendo voluntario para salir con Malfoy?

-¡No! Es solo que… No sé. No perdemos nada por intentarlo, ¿no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuanto Draco puso un pie en su sala común, dos sombras se giraron para observarle con suspicacia.

-¿Quién era esa chica de la fiesta? - le dijo directamente Pansy.

-Buenas noches a ti también, Pansy. - le respondió él.

-Sí, sí. Buenas noches y todo eso. ¿Quién era?

-Una chica nueva que acaba de llegar al pueblo.

-¿Y desde cuándo eres el Señor Simpatía que recibe a los nuevos con una sonrisa? – Intervino Blaise.

-Desde que me toman al asalto en una fiesta cutre en una taberna de mala muerte, en donde mis supuestos amigos me han abandonado para irse de caza.- Replicó en tono mordaz.

-Ya, vale, que malos que somos. ¿Cómo se llama? – Continuó la morena.

-¿Qué más da? Sólo he estado hablando con ella para hacer algo más que para alegrar la vista de los allí presentes.

-Seguro… -bufó ella en respuesta.

-Ahora, si me disculpáis, la amabilidad es algo agotador, de modo que me voy a dormir. – Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente Harry, Ron y Hermione desayunaban en el gran comedor.

-¿Y cómo pretendes volver a ver a Malfoy? Lo de la fiesta del otro día fue algo inesperado y muy poco usual por aquí… -Le preguntó la muchacha a su amigo.

-La verdad es que ayer, antes de irse, me propuso volver a quedar, y como no sabía si decirle que sí o que no…

-Entonces… -le animó ella.

-Pues que ya he quedado con él. El sábado a las seis en el tres escobas.

-¡Perfecto! Solo tendremos que pensar que te vas a poner…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: La cita.**

Para cuando Harry se quiso dar cuenta, ya era sábado por la mañana. La semana se había diluido a su alrededor, juntándose en su estómago en forma de nudo. No sabía por qué, pero a cada minuto que se acercaba su encuentro con Malfoy, sentía que sus nervios iban en aumento de manera exponencial.

Cuando se despertó se dio cuenta de que una parte de él quería taparse con las mantas hasta la cabeza y no salir de allí hasta el lunes como poco, mientras que su otra mitad pugnaba por que saliese corriendo y dando saltos a buscar a Hermione para que le peinase y maquillase para ver a Malfoy… ¿De verdad había una parte de él que quería ver a Malfoy? Seguro que no. Serían solo las ganas de vengarse. Sí, tenía que ser eso. ¿Qué podía ser sino?

Al final se decidió por, simplemente, levantarse con aire somnoliento del colchón e irse a duchar.

Para cuando llegó al gran comedor, Hermione y Ron ya le estaban esperando.

-Buenos días –le sonrió ella.

-Hola, Hermione. –respondió escuetamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No estarás nervioso?

-¿Nervioso? No exactamente…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer tantas preguntas seguidas a primera hora de la mañana? Me estás dando dolor de cabeza… - Soltó Ron, lo cual solo hizo que ella le lanzase una mirada de "tú calladito estás más guapo".

-Entonces, ¿ya tienes la ropa preparada? - intervino Harry para cambiar de tema.

-Por supuesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas a la cabeza. No sabía por qué, pero había algo en aquella chica que le sonaba familiar. Muy familiar.

Ya eran las cinco y media, y se estaba encaminando tranquilamente al lugar donde había acordado verse con Jamy la semana pasada.

Mientras caminaba iba pensando en qué narices estaba haciendo allí. Esa muchacha, por muy guapa que fuera (la verdad sea dicha, era extrañamente atractiva a ojos de Draco), no podía interesarle en absoluto, ¿no? Él ya se había resignado a ser de la acera de en frete hacía años, y no era algo que tuviese demasiado interés en replantearse. Desde su punto de vista, que sólo le atrajese Potter tenía muchas ventajas, empezando por que, como tenía claro desde el primer segundo tras darse cuenta de quién era el objeto de su deseo que no sería correspondido ni en sus mejores dueños, lo había asumido y se había quitado los problemas que veía en sus compañeros de si una le había rechazado a otro, o a otro le había partido el corazón la una. Podían llamarle cobarde por escudarse en el pasado de ambos para no declararse, pero él no era un Gryffindor, y no le afectaba demasiado que le echasen en cara su falta de valor.

Ya era la hora y estaba en frente de la puerta de la taberna, de modo que abrió la puerta y entró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry no se podía estar quieto en su asiento. Había llegado casi veinte minutos antes de lo acordado y desde entonces no paraba de consultar la hora.

Era la millonésima vez que miraba a la puerta cuando esta se abrió y dejó paso a un muchacho rubio, ataviado con unos pantalones negros y una camisa gris.

En cuanto le vio, se levantó y le acompañó a fuera del local de nuevo.

-Hola de nuevo, Draco. – Sonrió, pretendiendo ser coqueta.

-Buenas tarde, Jamy.

-¿Porqué no vamos mejor a dar un paseo? Así me podrás enseñar el pueblo y sus alrededores.

-Por supuesto. – Respondió él, esbozando una leve sonrisa se medio lado y haciendo un gesto con la mano invitándole a que se adentrase en el pueblo. Una vez se echaron a andar, Malfoy le guió hacia el bosque que había allí. El camino fue agradable y, según se acercaban a los árboles, se iban encontrando menos gente.

Hablaron de trivialidades: que profesores le caían mejor a Malfoy, quienes eran sus amigos de Slytherin…

Según pasaba el tiempo, Harry se dio cuenta de que el muchacho no era, ni de lejos, tan irritante y odiable como había esperado. En vez de eso, se encontró con que Draco (¿acababa de llamarlo Draco?) era cortés, educado y podías hablar fácilmente con él. A demás de que, una vez se paró a observarle con detenimiento, el muchacho era bastante guapo y no tenía un mal físico… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Él no encontraba atractivo a Malfoy. No, señor. Aquello debía de ser un efecto secundario de la poción que se había tomado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco no había pensado que estar con aquella chica iba a ser tan fácil. Era simpática, agradable y muy divertida. No creyó que le fuese a entusiasmar tanto variar de compañías, pero lo cierto es que agradecía que no sometieran cada acción que realizaba a un tercer grado de preguntas sarcásticas.

Es más, le gustaba estar con ella. Y una de las razones principales era que cuando estaba con ella, Potter desaparecía durante unas horas de su cabeza. Sabía que eso era malo, ya que significaba que Jamy comenzaba a atraerle, pero había algo que le decía que siguiese adelante, que no se preocupase, que aquello estaba bien.

La miró de soslayo una vez más, y volvió a notar aquella punzada de familiaridad que sentía desde que la vio en la taberna la semana pasada.

-Jamy, ¿no crees que nos conocemos de antes? Quiero decir, de antes de encontrarnos el otro día en el Tres escobas. – ella le miró con esos ojos verdes que le hacían ese familiar vértigo, giró un poco la cabeza nerviosamente y se retorció las manos.

-¿P-Por qué lo dices?

-Realmente no lo sé. Simplemente es que me suenas muy familiar de algo, pero debe de ser que conozco a alguien que se te parezca…

-Sí, sí, seguro que es eso. – se apresuró a contestar ella de forma atropellada. Él enarcó una ceja con suspicacia.

-¿Estás bien? De repente te has puesto muy nerviosa, ¿pasa algo?

-N-no… Es solo que estoy un poco cansada. ¿Podríamos sentarnos a descansar un momento?

- Claro… -respondió él señalando una de las muchas piedras lisas que solía usar la gente a modo de banco. Se sentaron muy cerca el uno del otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry no sabía por qué, pero la cercanía de Malfoy le ponía extremadamente nervioso. Y el que hubiese estado a punto de descubrirle no lo ayudaba a calmarse.

Estaban sentados en una piedra mirando el horizonte y esta anocheciendo ya. Esperó a poder tranquilizar su respiración un poco antes de hablar.

-Esto es precioso… - dijo casi en un susurro.

-La verdad es que nunca me había dado cuenta, pero sí, es precioso… - le respondió en el mismo tono. Estaban cada vez más juntos. Sus brazos estaban totalmente pegados y, sin darse casi ni cuenta, Harry recostó su cabeza suavemente sobre el hombro del muchacho. Aquel sencillo y pequeño gesto le permitió al Gryffindor percatarse del olor a vainilla y a… a una fragancia que sólo pudo catalogar como "Draco".


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: El verdadero plan.**

Hermione caminaba apresurada por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde, y no quería que ella pensara que se estaba burlando. Sabía que esa reunión sería, cuanto menos, tensa, pero tenía que hablar con ella para que su verdadero plan funcionase.

Salió a la claridad de la luz solar y se encaminó hacia un pequeño claro en el bosque que, sabía, ambas conocían. Al llegar se encontró con una figura femenina de pelo negro y corto que la esperaba sentada en una gran roca con elegancia.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Granger?

-Tranquila, Parkinson, no es una trampa ni nada por el estilo. Puedes relajarte, estamos solas. - Dijo acercándose a ella tranquilamente.

-Ya sé que esto no es una trampa. Eres una Gryffindor, no funcionas así. - A pesar del tono cortante, Hermione vio como los hombros de la otra se relajaban. - Y bien ¿De qué asunto querías hablarme?

-Es algo complicado, de modo que déjame terminar antes de intentar matarme, ¿vale? - se sentó en una piedra cercana a la de la morena.

-No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré…

-Mejor que nada… - suspiró.- Bien, vamos a ver. Lo primero, ¿Cuán cercana eres a Malfoy?

-Es como mi hermano. Le conozco desde que éramos pequeños. Si planeas algo contra él, te has equivocado de informadora… -soltó a la defensiva.

-¡Nada más lejos de mi idea! - Rió ella, un poco histérica por la tensión. Parkinson la miró sin comprender.- Verás, me he dado cuenta de que, de un tiempo a esta parte, Harry a desarrollado una obsesión, muy lejana al odio, con Malfoy. No sé si me entiendes… -La morena la miró de hito en hito.- En resumidas cuentas, sé que Harry se siente atraído de forma romántica por Malfoy. - Parkinson había abierto tanto los ojos que de un momento a otro se le saldrían de las cuencas y echarían a rodar. - Y, no lo niegues, se que a Malfoy también le atrae Harry. - La mueca de asombro pasó a una de seriedad y frialdad calculadora en décimas de segundo.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? - Su voz destilaba frío en cada sílaba pronunciada.- No nos lo ha reconocido ni a nosotros, ¿Cómo lo puedes saber tú?

-Observando. - Dijo con naturalidad.- Soy la mejor amiga de Harry, me dedico a observar lo que pasa a su alrededor para que no les ocurra nada malo ni a él ni a Ron. Y digamos que durante esas observaciones descubrí a Malfoy mirándole como quién mira a la luna y piensa "que bonita y lejana" cuando creía que nadie le observaba, a partir de ahí solo até cabos.

-A nosotros nos pasó algo parecido. Para Draco, tú y Weasley solo sois la sangre sucia y la comadreja, no te ofendas pero es así – Hermione levantó las manos en un gesto para quitarle hierro al asunto.- Pero con Potter es distinto. Si a Blaise y a mí nos diesen un galeón cada vez que oímos a Draco mencionarle, habríamos doblado nuestras fortunas familiares hace tiempo.

-Bien, llegados a este punto es cuando te cuento mi plan.

-¿Tu plan? Por Merlín, Granger, Potter no sé, pero no lograrás que Malfoy se declare ni en cien años teniendo en cuenta que aún no ha sido capaz de reconocerlo si quiera ante Blaise y ante mí.

-He ahí el porqué necesito que me ayudes.

-¡Necesitarías un ejército de Pansys!

-Por eso tengo un plan.

-¿Y cuál ese maravilloso plan?

-Muy fácil. Mi plan consistía en hacer que Harry se viese obligado a hablar con Malfoy sin intentar matarle para que pudiese conocer su faceta buena y se concienciase de que no está mal que le quiera. Pero la parte más difícil era hacer que Malfoy no le reconociese y así pudiese hablar tranquilamente.

-Primero, eso de fácil no tiene nada. Y segundo, ¿cómo sabes tú que Draco no es un borde redomado todo el tiempo?

-Porque tiene amigos y porque para enamorarse hace falta tener un corazón. Pero ahí tienes razón, me la jugué a ciegas.

-¿Y cómo piensas lograrlo?

-Hace poco descubrí una poción que cambia de género temporalmente a quién la toma. Sigue teniendo sus rasgos característicos pero es imposible reconocerlo si no sabes que es él. De este modo hicimos que Harry se le acercase en el Tres escobas la noche de la fiesta. - Pansy abrió mucho los ojos, comenzando a comprender.

-¡De eso me sonaba tanto la chica esa de la fiesta que estuvo con Draco!

-Exacto. El pretexto para que Harry se prestase a hacer eso era que intentara emborrachar a Malfoy y le sonsacara algún trapo sucio para abochornarle en venganza por lo del partido de Quidditch del otro día.

-¿De veras creías que eso funcionaría?

-Sinceramente no, pero Ron y él si se lo creyeron, que es lo que cuenta. A demás, contaba con que no funcionara, así tendría un pretexto para que volviesen a quedar en esas mismas circunstancias más veces.

-Vaya, Granger, eres más divertida de lo que me esperaba. - Rió la morena.

-Gracias, Parkinson.

-Lo que aún no entiendo es por qué me estás contando todo esto a mí, ¿qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

-Necesito que le expliques a Malfoy la maravillosa oportunidad que le estoy dando para que le demuestre a Harry que no es el cabrón que todos pensamos que es.

-¿Por qué haces esto por Draco, Granger?

-No te equivoques, Parkinson, si Malfoy decidiese saltar desde un acantilado de cabeza justo en frente mío no me importaría lo más mínimo, es más, seguiría durmiendo perfectamente por las noches. Pero Harry se merece ser feliz, y sé que el pijo ese que tienes por amigo es el único que podrá conseguirlo. –acto seguido se levantó de la roca, se atusó los pantalones y se marchó del claro por donde había venido. Tenía claro que había llegado a un punto de no retorno en su plan, y eso comenzaba a asustarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pansy se quedó en la misma roca durante un buen rato. Granger la había dejado con un buen problema encima. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que decirle aquello a Draco? ¿Qué tal: ¡Hey, Draco! Veras, resulta que ya sé que te mueres por los huesos de Potter y, a demás, la chica con la que estás quedando, la tal Jamy, es él? No, lo mínimo que la podía pasar era que Draco la torturase lenta y dolorosamente por mentirle sobre lo de Potter y haber confraternizado con Granger. Pero la sangre sucia tenía razón, le había dado a Draco una oportunidad que él ni siquiera habría podido soñar, y tenía que contárselo para que la aprovechara.

Echó a andar hacía los dormitorios de Slytherin cuando ya era noche cerrada. No se le ocurría una manera de suavizarle la información a su amigo, de forma que había optado por hacerlo a su manera: se lo diría de golpe en cuanto volviese esa noche.

Llegó a la sala común antes que él, de modo que tuvo tiempo para relajarse y concienciarse de lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

En cuanto le vio entrar se levantó como un resorte y se acercó hacia él.

-Draco, no vas a creerte lo que tengo que contarte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: La delicadeza de Pansy Parkinson**

Ya era domingo por la tarde y Draco apenas había salido de su cuarto. Aún estaba meditando sobre toda la información que le había dado Pansy nada más volver de su cita con Jamy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

-Draco, no vas a creerte lo que tengo que contarte. - Dijo Pansy, acercándosele muy alterada.

-¿Qué pasa, Pansy?

-Creo que querrás sentarte antes de que empiece. - Se dio la vuelta y volvió a la butaca de la que se había levantado. Draco la siguió y tomó asiento a su lado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan impactante que tienes que contarme a las once y media de la noche y no puede esperar a mañana?

-He estado hablando con Granger esta tarde. - Comenzó ella.

-¿Tú? ¿Con la Sangre Sucia? ¿Y has sido muy cruel con ella, o la edad ya te está ablandando? – Replicó él con sarcasmo.

-Lo primero es que ha sido ella la que me había citado a mí. Y lo segundo, creo que tendrás que cambiarla el mote cuando te enteres de lo que ha hecho. – El cejo fruncido de él hizo patente que el hecho de que no entendía el porqué su amiga estaba defendiendo a la otra.

-¿Y exactamente qué ha hecho?

-Como iba diciendo, he estado hablando con esta tarde con ella. Sabe que te gusta Potter. – Al oír eso, Draco empezó a toser como un loco. Con el susto se había atragantado con su propia saliva.

-¡¿QUE SABE QUÉ?!

-No te hagas el tonto, Draco, Blaise y yo nos dimos cuenta hace mucho… - Definitivamente, estaba a punto de entrar en shock. ¿Desde cuándo sus amigos lo sabían? ¿Tan malo era ocultándolo que, hasta la Sangre Sucia entrometida esa, se había dado cuenta? – Pero esa no es la mejor parte - ¿Había más? – Resulta que ella tiene la ridícula idea de que Potter te corresponde, pero como para los leoncitos tú eres la serpiente mala y cruel, su atrofiado concepto del ben y del malle impiden reconocerse a sí mismo que siente algo por ti más allá de vuestro "odio". – Si antes Draco estaba a punto del shock, ahora se estaba debatiendo entre el infarto y el desmayo. – Tranquilízate, que aún no he terminado.

-¿A-a no? – Preguntó débilmente.

-No, aún queda la guinda del pastel. Como ella quiere que "Harry sea feliz" – Dijo gesticulando exageradamente las comillas con las manos e imitando tontamente la voz de la otra – ha elaborado un plan para que le demuestres que no eres el imbécil insensible y cruel que todos ellos creen que eres. – A Draco se le estaba olvidando hasta como se respiraba.- Y el resultado fue que convenció a Potter para que se acercase a ti, transformado en mujer por una poción, y que tuviese que hacer como si te estuviese conociendo de nuevas. Vale, cuando lo contó ella tenía más sentido…

- E-entonces… - Consiguió articular tras recordarse a sí mismo que tenía que inspirar y expirar – Jamy… - inspirar y expirar – es… - inspirar y expirar – Harry… - inspirar y expirar – Y yo… - inspirar y expirar – Y él… - inspirar y expirar – Y ella… - inspirar y expirar - Es decir… - inspirar y expirar – Y Jamy… - inspirar y expirar – Y Harry… - inspirar y expirar – Y nosotros… - inspirar y expirar - ¡Oh, MerlínMerlínMerlínMerlínMerlínMerlínMerlín!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

Era demasiada información, y Pansy no había sido muy sutil a la hora de dársela.

Tras pasarse buena parte de la tarde reflexionando, llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba aclarar un par que cosas con la artífice de todo aquel rocambolesco plan. Tenía que hablar con Granger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione miró con cara de exasperación a la lechuza al leer el mensaje que la traía:

_Esta noche, en el claro donde citaste a Pansy._

_D.M_

La caligrafía era, indudablemente, de Malfoy.

Suspiró, armándose de paciencia. ¿A caso no le había dejado muy claro a Parkinson que Malfoy le daba exactamente igual, que ella lo estaba haciendo todo por Harry?

Escribió una respuesta afirmativa, le dio una golosina al ave y la envió. Si quería que su plan saliera bien, tendría que hablar con el pijo y repeinado Slytherin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes de ir a hablar con Granger, fue a buscar a Pansy para preguntarla un par de cosas que la noche anterior no había podido ni asimilar. La encontró sentada en una de las grandes mesas de la biblioteca, únicamente acompañada por una inmensa pila de libros y apuntes.

-Pansy. – La llamó en un susurro para no romper la quietud de la sala, mientras se sentaba en la silla que había a su lado.

-¡Draco! – Exclamó ella, aún en un tono bajo. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que no saldrías de tu cuarto hasta el año que viene, como poco.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer como, por ejemplo, mataros a Blaise y a ti por no decirme que lo sabíais.

-¿Saber el qué? – Le respondió ella poniendo una cara exagerada de inocencia. Draco la fulminó con la mirada.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

-¿De modo que por fin lo admites?

-Sí, está bien, lo admito: me gusta Potter, ¿Vale? – concedió él. - ¿Por qué no me dijisteis que lo sabíais?

-Porque hubieras querido matarnos por descubrirlo. –respondió ella alegremente.

-Vale, eso tiene sentido. Pero no quiere decir que no siga queriendo mataros. –dijo él igual de inocentemente que ella.

-No lo había dudado ni un solo instante. – volvió a responder ella con el mismo tono que antes. Si alguien les observase en ese momento, parecería que estaban hablando del buen tiempo. - ¿Y tu agradable visita tiene algún otro propósito a parte de amenazarnos a Blaise y a mí de muerte? – Prosiguió ella en la misma línea.

-Ciertamente, sí. – Su expresión serena varió, casi imperceptiblemente, a una de seriedad. – Ayer dijiste que Granger tenía la "ridícula" idea de que él me correspondía… ¿Tú qué crees? Es decir, ¿Crees que tengo oportunidad de conseguirlo o es todo una ridícula conjetura de la Sangre Sucia?

-Draco, si no lo creyese no te habría mandado de cabeza a ese loco plan, rodeado de estúpidos Gryffindors. Si yo fuera tú, aprovecharía al máximo la oportunidad que te está dando Granger, le haría ver a Potter que, debajo de esa capa de arrogancia y sarcasmo tan propia tuya, existe un Draco al que merece la pena conocer y que es muy capaz de ser bueno e, incluso, dulce.

-Me asusta lo bien que me conoces, Pansy.


End file.
